


Арфия

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Board game, Multi, Single work, challenge yourself, wearabag, наденьпакет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: Я хочу сыграть с тобой в игру.
Kudos: 19
Collections: 3 левел - челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Правила (созданы, чтобы их нарушать)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonimus  
@wearabag

replying to @fandom_kombat

Wanna play?

❤ 69 12:00 AM - August 6, 2020

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Карты (веером лягут на стол)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. Рубашка (в которой стоит родиться)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
